


Sweetness of the dark side

by tenshi6



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Smut, Swearing, slight dark!Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 21:23:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenshi6/pseuds/tenshi6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is it possible to be destroyed by love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweetness of the dark side

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry guys, I still suck at writing titles and summaries. My second RotG fic, hope you will like it. Merry belated Christmas!

Their lustful pants and moans filled the chilly air in the night. This time, Pitch wanted to do it in the open and Jack didn't complain. He loved this place better than Pitch's dark lair.

"Don't stop!" Jack ordered in a husky tone, rocking his hips back against Pitch.

"You're so impatient." Pitch purred in sweet but mocking tone. "What if the Guardians hear you?"

"I-I don't care." He panted; the slow pace becoming unbearably painful. AT that moment, he really cared about nothing.

"You'd love to be seen, right, my little slut?" Pitch's hand wandered to his neck, squeezing it slightly. Jack moaned in lust. He would have never admitted he loved dirty talk but it wasn't necessary since Pitch was already well aware of that.

Jack didn't reply so Pitch continued. "I want that, too. I want to see their faces when they realize their so-called new comrade loves to be fucked by the enemy." Pitch grinned at the thought.

"Pitch, just shut up and do it!" Jack groaned slightly annoyed and was glad when Pitch slammed back into him, quickening his movements. He didn't dare to think what the Guardians would say about him if they knew this.

"Fuck!" Jack moaned loudly when his sweet spot was being hit and he saw stars. Pitch knew he was close so he sped up, aiming for that certain spot again and again and it didn't take Jack long to cry out and came shamelessly into Pitch's waiting hand.

After a few more thrust, Pitch also reached his climax and emptied himself into the boy. He thrust into him a bit more then pulled out, cleaning himself while Jack was still lying on the cold ground, exhausted. He knew Pitch would leave soon and he didn't want that. Every time Pitch left, the feeling was equal of heartbreak. It was killing Jack. However, he never dared to ask for him to stay. In reality, he never dared to ask for anything more, fearing Pitch would reject it and then he would never come again. Their 'relationship', if it was even that was nothing about but to satisfy their body desires. Or at least, it was only that for Pitch as Jack assumed. Once in a while Pitch appeared, they fucked and that was all. It was always rough and emotionless and Jack secretly wished for more though he knew it was impossible and stupid.

He sat up with a painful hiss, searching for his clothes. His heart skipped a beat when he turned and Pitch was still there, almost an inch away from his face. "Bye." He whispered and then he leant forward, pressing his lips against Jack's. Jack's eyes widened in shock but he kissed back clumsily, not quite understanding the situation. They had never kissed. As Pitch forced his tongue into his mouth, Jack gave in and closed his eyes, kissing back eagerly, wanting more and more of the intoxicating feeling. Just when he was about to wrap his arms around Pitch, the Nightmare King suddenly disappeared.

"Wait!" Jack shouted but even if Pitch would still be there, he didn't reply.

Jack smashed into the ground, frustrated. 'Why, why are you doing this to me?' He thought confused, being on the verge of crying. It might have been his imagination, but Pitch was different this time. He was still rough but also… caring? He made Jack feel better than before. And it really was confusing.

Months passed but Pitch had never appeared since that night and it made Jack even more confused. He tried so many things to get in contact with him, but nothing. He tried to find his lair, called his name many times in the dark, spent countless nights under kid's bed and waited for him to appear, but nothing. He hated to admit it, but he was worried. Pitch always appeared at least three times a month.

He was wandering in a forest in a gloomy mood when a yeti of North's appeared and in a blink of an eye he was thrown through that damned magic whole. "What the hell?" He looked around confused, staring at the decoration.

"Our hero finally arrived!" North clapped his hands together, smiling happily.

"Huh?" Jack frowned. "What hero? What happened?"

"Looks like Pitch has disappeared forever." Tooth smiled at him excited, placing her hand at his shoulder, squeezing it gently. "It's all thanks to you. Children aren't scared anymore."

"Jack, how did you do it?" North grabbed and shook his hand painfully hard.

"What? I didn't do-" Jack tried to explain but he was cut off.

"Don't be so shy. Come on, tell us." North clapped his shoulder with a laugh.

"Jack, Man in Moon told us you defeated him." Tooth smiled at him.

Jack got furious in an instant. "Really? That's great! Even though I'm also a Guardian, Man on Moon only speaks to you. Then ask him how I did it 'cause even I don't know!" He shouted while the air got colder and colder, all the toys froze and suddenly it was windy.

"Oi, Jack!" Bunny yelled but he didn't care. Within a second, he flew away with the wind, leaving the Guardians in incomprehension.

"What the hell was that?" Bunny turned to North with wide eyes but he only shrugged, perplexed.

'What the fuck they're talking about? I didn't do anything. I didn't kill him. I didn't destroy him, I could never hurt-' Jack fell onto his knees, practically howling while he let the tears falling. "I didn't do it." He kept chanting to himself like a mantra though deep in his heart, he already knew the answer. "Pitch, this can't be true, right?" He cried endlessly in the dark forest, reaching his depths of agony.

Jack didn't know how much time had passed. Minutes, hours, days? Finally, he calmed down and cleared his mind. 'I must find his lair.' He decided as he stood up, wiping his dry tears away. "You can't be killed; you're a spirit, dammit!"

Jack cared about nothing. He did nothing but searched for the Nightmare King's lair with all his power, all day, all night. And he found it. However, it was wrecked and empty. He couldn't believe it. "No." He whispered horrified as he backed to the wrecked, black globe. There were no shiny points. No children feared. It was so wrong, so simple. Jack's life didn't mean anything if it was without Pitch.

Suddenly, the silence was broken by a loud neigh. A small hope came back and Jack leapt towards the sound, thinking he would find one of Pitch's evil horses. He was disappointed at not finding what he wished for. This horse was made of gold sand, it was practically glowing in the dark and it was kind, not wild as Pitch's.

Jack roared in frustration and froze the creature without mercy. He didn't care. He went back to the globe. "If you won't appear, I'll freeze your precious globe!" He threatened into the air but there was no reply. He did it. "I swear I'll continue, you asshole!" He shouted and froze anything that came into his mind until he turned Pitch's dark lair into a palace of ice.

Jack was raging and wanted to go outside, continue his running amok. He reached the closest town and froze the cars and trees there though it was summer. He didn't care he broke the rules. Then he heard someone's scream and an idea popped into his mind that made him smirk wicked. He could make children to be scared, and that might bring Pitch back.

He made scary shadows on purpose and broke into houses, making a mess. He didn't have the power to make great fear but these small things he did, he hoped would be enough. Also, he was naturally naughty, so he might be able to get away from the consequences.

Jack was happy when he heard Tooth saying the children were having nightmares again. 'Just a bit more.' He thought in his mind and had to try hard, not to grin. The Guardians still didn't know who was behind all these things. They suspected someone from Pitch's comrades but never Jack Frost, the Guardian.

Jack was sitting on a branch of a huge tree, smiling to himself as he planned what he would do next when a strangely familiar voice appeared behind him and he almost jump up in horror.

"How dare you taking my place, Frost?!" It was Pitch and he was obviously furious but Jack only sighed relieved then grinned at him.

"You're late." He stated and in the next moment, dark horses appeared around him, ready to attack. But he didn't mind. No, he wanted to be attacked by Pitch. He wanted to see him again and his wish was granted. He didn't care about the price.

He managed to dodge the first few attacks but he was being outnumbered. A horse bit into his skin and he yelled in pain, trying to push it away but then a long tentacle appeared out of nowhere and wrapped around his wrist. Then, another horse kicked him against the tree. He hit it with a loud 'thud', accidentally biting his lower lip. Jack couldn't believe he was losing this miserably against Pitch. His vision was getting blurry and somewhere, in the back of his mind, he could hear North's roar before the world became black around him.

"Is he all right?" Jack heard North's fainting voice.

"I don't know." Tooth whispered. "He is injured pretty badly. Pitch didn't go easy on him."

"I've never seen a spirit bleeding before." Bunny stated seriously.

"That's great." Jack said in a weak tone, managing a small grin, blinking before he could open his eyes.

"Jack, you're awake. Thank God." Tooth squealed excited, hugging the boy who hissed in pain. "Sorry." She smiled sheepishly.

"What happened?" He looked around slowly. North, Bunny, Tooth and Sandy were there but he wanted to see someone else.

"Pitch kicked the hell out of you." Bunny said plainly.

"You were already deeply injured when he interfere." Tooth explained.

Jack moved his hand to his back, feeling a deep cut there. He couldn't help but smile sadly. Even though Pitch did that to him, he was back.

"Where are you going?" North called after the shuffling figure.

"To my home." Jack replied simply, then seeing their surprised and worried faces, he added "don't worry, I'll be fine."

However, he didn't go to the home that the Guardians assumed was his. He went to Pitch's lair instead, now knowing the way perfectly.

"Pitch!" He shouted slightly annoyed when he arrived, seeing nothing but darkness again. Everything he covered with ice or made of ice had disappeared, obviously thanked to Pitch.

"Jack, what a pleasant surprise." Pitch grinned when he appeared in front of Jack.

Then, out of the blue, Jack punched Pitch on the face as hard as he could. "That's because you disappeared without a word!" He shouted annoyed and raised his hand again. "And this," he punched him again "for almost killing me you damned idiot!" Then he raised his hand again but this time, Pitch caught his wrist and he was the one who punched.

"For my lair." He stated but then grinned at Jack, who grinned back, too.

At the next moment, they moved simultaneously and their lips met halfway. Jack obediently opened his mouth, allowing Pitch's tongue to enter while the Nightmare King wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him closer. Jack leant against him, kissing back hungrily.

"You should have told me." Jack said hurt after they broke apart, looking straight into Pitch's eyes with a piercing gaze.

"What? That I've stopped scaring children because of you and then I was already weak when I fell for you?" Pitch asked sarcastically and Jack's heart literally skipped a beat.

"What. Did. You. Say?" He whispered stunned.

"I won't repeat it." Pitch sent him a glare as Jack's grin grew wider. "You know what destroys fear and evil, don't you?"

"Love." Jack said quietly. "Do you-?"

"Since I don't know what it is, I can't say anything for sure."

Jack knew it was extremely awkward but he leapt forward and hugged the shocked Pitch tightly. "I don't care if you scare children. I don't care if you don't love me. Just, don't leave me, okay?"

"I thought that the children are important to you." Pitch frowned.

"Yes, but you're more important." Jack grinned sheepishly then pulled Pitch down for a kiss.

It started innocently but then desire took their bodies and minds over and while kissing, their hands were everywhere on each other. They had to break apart from time to time, removing their clothes and soon, they were leaning against each other, naked, hugging and kissing passionately.

Pitch pushed Jack towards the wall, while still kissing and when they reached it, he moved from Jack's mouth to his neck, sucking the skin eagerly. Jack could only moan and gripped Pitch's dark locks tightly. Pitch then moved to lick his nipples a few times before progressing southern, dropping to his knees in front of the boy.

"Wa-wait!" Jack cried in alarm but then Pitch took his half-hard erection into his mouth and he moaned loudly in pleasure. His grip tightened on Pitch's hair but he didn't care as he bobbed his head up and down, earning soft, lustful pants from Jack.

As he was pleasuring Jack with his mouth, he slid his hand to the boy's butt, squeezing it a bit then pushed a finger into him. Jack's already unstable breath hitched as Pitch was moving his finger in and out of him. Jack's legs were trembling so hard he was afraid of collapsing and he was grateful when Pitch placed his free hand on his left hip, helping him to stay steady.

Pitch added two more fingers and Jack grasped in discomfort but then he quickly got used to it. He was very close to his limit, having Pitch's fingers inside him while he was sucking him were just too much to bear.

"I'm… ngh… Pitch!" Jack moaned and came hard into Pitch's mouth who swallowed his seed. When Pitch pulled back and let him go, Jack slumped down to the floor, panting heavily, his mind still blank from his previous orgasm.

Pitch gave him a kiss and he responded to it weakly, thinking it was extremely weird to taste his own semen but he didn't care. Then Pitch lifted the still dizzy Jack, carrying him towards one of his rooms. He carefully put him down onto the crimson red, silk sheet of a wide-sized bed, climbing on top of him. Then Pitch pushed Jack's legs apart and placed his own painfully hard erection at the entrance.

"You can't be serious." Jack whispered amazed but Pitch only gave him a grin and pushed into him with one, swift movement. "Oh, fuck! Jack screamed as he arched his back.

"Damn, Jack, you're already hard again." Pitch pointed out with a knowing smirk after a few thrusts and Jack couldn't help but blush. It would be meaningless to deny the obvious.

Pitch moved in and out of Jack in a steady rhythm but then stopped suddenly, waiting for Jack to beg for it. However, Jack wasn't in the gaming mood and he did what Pitch wanted.

"Please… more… I-ahh need you." Jack threw his head back, closing his eyes while he rolled his hips back against Pitch. The Nightmare King was slightly shocked at the reaction but he loved it anyway.

"I thought you wouldn't give in so easily." Pitch teased but slammed into Jack again, earning a loud moan of bliss from him.

"I'm sick of waiting." Jack replied with a grin between pants and Pitch grinned back.

Jack wrapped his arms around Pitch, pulling him closer to give him a sloppy kiss, all teeth and tongue. He had never thought it possible to have two orgasms in a row but he was close to it, again. Pitch was driving him crazy. The feeling of having him inside his body, the way he kissed him passionately and the manly groans escaping from his lips were driving Jack crazy. This time, it was different. Pitch cared for him, he wanted to make him feel good and also, Jack wanted to give him everything he wanted.

With his eyes still closed, he continued moaning and panting shamelessly, breathing his name time to time, knowing it turned Pitch on even more. He slid his hand to his own erection and started stroking it in time with Pitch's thrusts and the view made Pitch to reach his orgasm.

He filled Jack's body with his hot fluid, moaning loudly. Though his hands were shaky, he covered Jack's hand with his own, stroking the boy swiftly. Soon, Jack reached his second orgasm and came with a silent scream; his mind going blank. Pitch collapsed on top of him, panting for air. It took them minutes to catch their breaths again and Pitch rolled to Jack's side, throwing an arm around the boy's small body loosely. Jack turned to him with a weak yet genuine smile, placing a soft peck on Pitch's lips. They were lying there in silence for a while but one thing didn't let Jack to rest.

"There is only one thing I don't understand." He asked with a frown and Pitch looked at him expectantly. "Why did you almost kill me?"

"Well, I couldn't let the Guardians suspect you, right?"


End file.
